An ever increasing need exists for electronic packages to house high density integrated circuit chips such as those employing large scale and ultra-large scale integration. Such packages must necessarily employ short signal paths to permit high speed operation and must have good thermal characteristics to handle the increased power requirements. At the same time, the packages must be reliable, and this is due in large measure to the internal signal path configuration and the ease with which such paths may be fabricated.
The integrated circuit package described hereinafter meets all of the foregoing criteria.